jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dejo.eh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 0032.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for helping to clarify that the aquatic creatures aren't classified as dinosaurs. Do you know how to delete the old pages that are used for the redirects? Thanks. Steel-eyed dinosaur (talk) 23:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I think to delete old pages, we just add the "Candidates for deletion" category to them and eventually an admin will take care of them. Dejo.eh (talk) 23:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that info on page deletetion. I haven't learned much about how the categories here work. Going to only do minor edits from now on until I learn some more. Can you take a look at the Dinosaur's page for me and figure out why the Dinosaur links aren't working? They all appear to be links but only the last one seems to be an active link. And thanks for the new info on the Decorations about 8 dinosaurs benefiting. I was wondering if more than just 4 were possible but have yet to test them out. Steel-eyed dinosaur (talk) 00:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: 8 dinosaurs per decoration) If you get a decoration with wide enough coverage, you can place a dinosaur at each of the four corners, and then another four along the edges, in between those corners. Maybe later I'll try to attach a graphic to show what this looks like. Dejo.eh (talk) 16:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) So my game crashed on January 15. It took 18 hours to receive a reply back from support that just asked me what error message I received, which I didn't receive any. I gave them my crash logs and all the details I could give them. It took another 18 hours for them just to tell me that they have to reset my park and they'll give me some dino bucks to speed the process up. So the biggest question I have for Ludia is: will this happen to me again 3 months down the road and will I always have to keep reseting my park? I've NEVER lost data on an app in 3 years. Ludia seriously needs to fix the game's coding and maybe even lower the memory it requires. The game I believe is 2 years ahead of its time in terms of the quality it offers users on devices that can't process memory fast enough. In a few years phones will have a 192 core processor in them that will replace the current 72 core processor that can't run high memory games. Until then any game that requires high memory cannot run stable. Steel-eyed dinosaur (talk) 15:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) This may sound like a stupid question but in the Battle Arena teeth are collected right? Is that their official name? Jurassic park builder has not much info yet on the Battle Arena. Thanks man. :I don't know anything about the Battle Arena yet. I haven't tried it. Maybe soon. Dejo.eh (talk) 18:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I see you actually redirected the generic Dinosaurs page to a new page and the links now work. Nice. Also what makes the Jurassic Park distinct from the other parks is the Battle Arena too I believe. What level are you in the game right now? Steel-eyed dinosaur (talk) 16:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :I just reached Level 64. Dejo.eh (talk) 21:07, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm now at Level 65. But I've reached something of a plateau. I'm about 3/4 of the way to gaining enough XP for Level 66 (not sure exactly how much more I need since the XP-meter is something of a mystery). But I have no more missions to accomplish in any of the parks. Anyone have any advice? Dejo.eh (talk) 16:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC)